Nii-san, Aku Mencintaimu
by Artemis Templar
Summary: ItaSasu - Lemon - PWP - Incest Sasuke menyadari cintanya pada sang kakak dan tentu saja, Itachi menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mereka terlanjur tersesat dalam surga yang indah dan tak ingin kembali.


**Dis : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**I dont make any money from this fiction**

**Enjoy.**

Siang itu, dua kakak beradik berparas extraordinary handsome, terlihat tengah menikmati tidur siang mereka, hujan yang tersisa gerimisnya saja semakin membuat syahdu kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika merasakan kantuknya mulai menghilang dan melihat Aniki-nya masih terlelap, ia memiringkan badannya dan memandang Itachi, Aniki tercintanya dengan sendu.

"terima kasih kau selalu menyayangiku, Aniki.." bisiknya berharap sang kakak tak terbangun.

Dan, selanjutnya, sebuah kecupan manis didaratkan Sasuke di bibir Itachi.

"aku juga menyayangimu.." lanjutnya.

Sentuhan ringan serasa mendarat di permukaan bibir Itachi. Dingin dan terasa lembut. Perlahan Uchiha sulung ini membuka sepasang matanya yang serupa dengan sosok di hadapannya. Karena mereka bersaudara. Meski itu belum cukup bagi mereka yang merasa masih ingin memiliki satu sama lain lebih dari ini. Dan entah lebih dalam konteks apa, mereka tak pernah tahu.

"Kau pernah bilang kau membenciku, otouto." Bisiknya masih dengan jarak sepersekian inchi dari wajah cantik yang barusan menciumnya secara diam-diam.

Sasuke terkejut ketika sang kakak membuka matany dan menangkap basah dirinya sedang mencuri bibir lembut sang kakak. Spontan Sasuke pun menjauhi wajahnya dari Itachi dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"E- bu-bukan.. aku mengigau.. jangan salah paham.." elak Sasuke dengan muka yang semerah tomat kesukaannya.

Ah, itulah Sasuke. Begitulah adik kesayangannya. Dan hanya Itachi yang selalu tahu bahwa ada "ya", dibalik "tidak" Sasuke. Itachi mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong punggung kepala sang adik dan melayangkan satu ciuman pada bibirnya sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumku," tanya Itachi dengan tatapan khasnya yang tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, "adikku?"

'Adik.'

Status sederhana itulah yang menjadi tembok pemisah mutlak di antara mereka dan Itachi tahu, Sasuke sudah muak dengan itu.

Rona di muka Sasuke semakin jelas kala Itachi membalas ciumannya dan ketika ciuman saling singkat itu berakhir, Sasuke sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dan tidak senang, terlebih ketika Itachi memberikan penekanan status yang menjadi jurang pemisah antara mereka.

"jangan kau tanyakan 'kenapa' padaku, kau seperti ingin memancingku, Aniki.." gerutu Sasuke.

Ia memalingkan mukanya menghindari tatapan Itachi yang baginya terasa menusuk dan membuat panas mukanya.

"kan-sudah kubilang tadi- mungkin aku mengigau.. " Sasuke berbisik pelan.

Sungguh, ia tak ingin kakaknya menertawakannya jika ia mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini, rasa cinta yang sok ditutupi dengan kata "dendam" atau "benci".

Andai saja. Andai saja, untuk sesaat Itachi bisa memiliki sosok yang disayanginya ini lebih dari sekedar saudaranya. Tahukah Sasuke jika perasaan kakaknya ini begitu sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan? Itachi terkadang menyangkalnya, menyembunyikannya. Tapi rasanya itu sudah cukup. Tangan besar sang kakak meraih pipi Sasuke dan kembali membawa adiknya itu bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau tidak mengigau." Itachi mengusap sesaat bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jari sebelum kembali menciumnya.

Sesaat, Sasuke merasa bagaikan menggunakan Chidori pada dirinya sendiri saat bibir Itachi menyentuhnya, suara sang kakak yang begitu dalam dan berat membuatnya tak berdaya, nafas Itachi yang panas menyapu seluruh wajahnya, kini Sasuke tak bisa menghindari lagi.

"Aniki, ore wa- " kembali kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh ciuman Itachi yang selanjutnya dan selanjutnya seolah sang kakak sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan saudara kandung bungsu nya ini.

Itachi mengusap pipi adik kesayangannya yang terus memerah dan memanas seiring semakin dalam ciuman yang ia lancarkan. Sesekali Itachi melumat bibir tipis itu, melahapnya hingga basah dan merekah. Kebutuhan bernafas lalu membuat Itachi memberi jeda pada ciuman mereka.

"Say my name, Sasuke." Bisik Itachi tepat di depan wajah sang adik. "Toninght, let's pretending we're not brothers."

Sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sedikit nanar dan terlihat jelas oleh sang kakak, bahwa mata adik terkasihnya ini mulai basah oleh airmata yang terperas akibat perasaan terpendam mereka yang selama ini menyiksa, Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan.

"Itachi.."

Lalu dengan gemetar, jari Sasuke mulai meraba bibir bawah Itachi, dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"cintai aku.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar menyimpan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Apalagi yang bisa Itachi lakukan? Memberikan atau menahan cintanya, keduanya akan menyakiti Sasuke. Itachi menghapus jejak airmata di pipi seputih awan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," Itachi menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang adik lalu mengecup hidung mancung itu, "Sasuke."

Dan meski ini hanya sementara, maka biarlah. Itachi kembali mencium bibir Sasuke dan menghentikannya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Karena perasaannya terlalu meluap untuk saat ini.

Manis, panas dan begitu memabukkan, Sasuke pasrah dalam ciuman Itachi, ia menginginkannya, ia ingin melupakan segala norma yang mengekangnya, disini tak ada siapapun kan? hanya ia dan sang kakak tercinta saja kan? berarti bebas kan? - berkali-kali Sasuke mensugestikan dirinya dengan pernyataan-pernyataan lugu dan prematur itu.

"uhmn- ngghhh- I-Ita- mmhnnn.."

Terfokus dengan ciuman sang kakak yang begitu dominan, Sasuke kehilangan semua rasa gengsi dan keras kepalanya, kini ia merangkul tengkuk Itachi agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya sementara, kaki kanannya sengaja Sasuke mulai menekuknya dan sedikit membuat jarak agar tubuh Itachi merebah diatas tubuhnya. Ah, keintiman seperti inilah yang selama ini dicari Sasuke.

Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun berubah. Adiknya yang hanya sanggup manja dan merajuk hanya pada dirinya. Dan bahkan, pada saat-saat seperti ini. Itachi secara perlahan memposisikan agar dirinya berada diatas Sasuke, dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang tubuhnya agar tak sepenuhnya menindih sosok yang paling ia cintai itu. Dan setelah puas mencumbui bibir sang adik, Itachi kini mulai mengecupi dan mencium leher wangi Sasuke. Lalu ciumannya merayap pada telinga sensitif Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau milikku Sasuke," Itachi berbisik disana, "kau milikku."

Menanggapi cumbuan lembut sang kakak, si Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya memberikan akses yang lebih besar bagi pendominasinya.

Disertai rintihan lembut dan nafas yang tak beraturan, Sasuke tenggelam dalam cinta terlarang yang diberikan sang kakak. Ya, kini Sasuke yakin, ia akan mencintai saudara kandungnya itu dalam konteks yang lebih intim dari sekedar keluarga.

" A-Aniki- akh.. hentikan.. rasanya geli... "

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun memprotes kecil kegiatan yang dilakukan Itachi, bukan tak mau, justru sebaliknya, ia seolah ingin berkata- 'cepat berikan aku lebih' - pada Itachi.

"Tapi tubuhmu menyukainya, otouto..." Itachi menggigit mesra telinga adiknya lalu menjilatnya. Sementara tangan kokohnya mulai menjamah pakaian sang adik dan dengan perlahan melepaskan kancing-kancing baju disana lalu melepaskannya. Persetan jika Sasuke akan marah-marah.

Karena ketika Itachi dengan sengaja menyentuhkan miliknya yang masih tertutup pada milik Sasuke, dia bersumpah dia merasakan kejantanan adiknya itu berreaksi.

Itachi menyeringai tipis dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"ka-kakak.. jangan.." seru Sasuke spontan.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya mengalami kekalutan, kesadarannya mulai mendesak ingin kembali, tapi cinta dan gairahnya memerangi datangnya sang logika. sungguh pertarungan yang sangat berat.

"Kakak.. aku cinta.. aku cinta.."

Akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menebas rasa kalut dan ragu nya yang sempat menghadang.

Sasuke mulai meracau, dan Itachi suka itu. Dia tahu Sasuke merasakan banyak perlawanan dalam dirinya sendiri dan dia tak peduli soal itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, dia ingin memiliki adik kesayangannya ini. Untuk saat ini, biarkan rasa posesifnya atas Sasuke terluap.

"Katakan, Sasuke..." Itachi masih mencumbui dengan lapar leher jenjang adiknya. Dia meraba dada Sasuke yang naik turun secara cepat secepat ritme nafasnya. Dan tanpa henti Uchiha sulung ini menyesap leher Sasuke, menghisap, menciuminya, dan mengigitnya sesekali. "Katakan kau suka ketika kakak menciummu seperti ini..."

Kemudian sampailah telapak Itachi pada tonjolan mungil sensitif pada dada Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyentuhnya dan memilinnya secara menggoda.

"Katakan kau suka, saat kakak menyentuhmu disini..."

"aku-tak suka.. sama sekali tidak... nghhh.. aku benci padamu, baka.."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan godaan yang dilakukan Itachi-ah, sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi semesum ini? tapi semoga kemesuman kakaknya ini hanya kepadanya- Sasuke membathin.

Tubuh bagian atasnya mulai menggelinjang pelan akibat mutiara pink di dadanya itu di mainkan oleh kekasih terlarangnya itu, Sasuke memang menggemaskan, ketika mulutnya penuh dengan kebohongan, tubuhnya melawannya dengan kejujuran mutlak. Munafik, tapi Itachi suka.

"ah-haahh.. jangan menggodaku, kak.. nghh.. "

Kelenjar keringat kini menunaikan pekerjaannya memproduksi bulir bulir bening di tubuh putih mulus Sasuke, dan hasilnya adalah mempersembahkan pemandangan paling indah bagi Itachi seumur hidupnya, dihadapannya kini terbaring sosok yang dicintainya dalam keadaan pasrah namun kalut ingin melawan, ditambah keringat yang menyempurnakan aura seksi sang adik tercintanya, dilengkapi dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka dengan alunan desahan dan rintihan sang terkasih.

"Kakak.. nghhaa.. kak.. kau selalu menyiksaku.."

"Dan tubuhmu suka itu," Itachi masih dengan seringai tipisnya yang tertutupi senyum. Dia suka pemandangan itu. Dia suka bagaimana Sasuke terlihat 'tersiksa' dan 'menikmati' disaat bersamaan. Itachi lalu ia melumat singkat tonjolan kecil yang perlahan mengeras itu, menghisapnya, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu semakin terangsang untuk meminta lebih. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dengan terburu dan tanpa menunggu konfirmasi, Itachi membuka dan melepaskan celana Sasuke, membuat tubuh ramping tanpa cacat itu terekspos bebas.

Apa yang ia dapati disana tentunya berbeda dengan beberapa tahun silam. Ketika mereka masih anak-anak dan mandi bersama, Itachi ingat betapa kecilnya junior sang adik. Mereka dulu saling mengejek milik satu sama lain yang 'kecil' itu.

Meski sekarang, milik Sasuke tidak sebesar miliknya, Itachi tetaplah takjub akan bagaimana waktu membawa adik kesayangannya ini tumbuh menjadi sosok yang menawan, diluar dan didalam.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatnya," Itachi lalu menyentuh milik sang adik yang telah menegak itu, memijatnya secara perlahan dan menggoda, "kau suka saat kakakmu ini menyentuhnya bukan?"

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya menahan malu karena Itachi menelanjanginya dengan matanya, tangannya hanya sebagai alat, sesungguhnya tatapannya itulah yang memperkosanya, ia tak keberatan hanya ia tak mau mengakui bahwa ia senang dengan 'pemerkosaan' yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"jangan bicara hal yang memalukan seperti itu.." gerutu Sasuke disela desahannya.

Spontan ia menekuk kakinya dan melipatnya menjepit tangan Itachi yang sedang lancang menyentuhnya, ia tak merasa mengizinkannya, kakaknya memang selalu egois, terutama pada dirinya, benar-benar dominator mutlak dalam segala hal.

"ta-tadi kan... anghh.. sudah kubilang... ukhh.. aku tidak suka..ohh.. jangan sok tahu.."

Sedikit menggelinjang, Sasuke bermaksud ingin menghindar, tapi apa daya, gerakan tubuhnya itu malah semakin memberikan rasa erotis karena tangan sang kakak yang begitu luwes memainkan miliknya .

"ah.. Kakak.. kau jahat sekali.. nghh.. aku serius.. kau jahat.."

Itachi terkekeh singkat. Betapa manisnya adik kesayangannya ini. Itachi tahu ini akan terdengar aneh tapi setiap penolakan manis Sasuke justru membangkitkan rasa laparnya lebih dari ini. Dengan sedikit penekanan, Itachi membuka kembali kaki sang adik yang sempat terkatup. Ia sedikit mengangkat pinggul Sasuke hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mungkin ini terlihat seperti pelecehan tapi biarlah. Itachi tak peduli. Dia disana, dengan sepihak dia memutuskan untuk menjilat milik adiknya yang sudah tak sabar menunggu itu. Kemudian mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan lapar.

Itachi sudah gila. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua sudah gila.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar terkejut dengan perlakuan diluar dugaan sang kakak, oke ini gila, ini tidak benar. Seorang kakak sedang memasukkan organ intim sang adik ke mulutnya itu tindakan abnormal kan? terlebih mereka sesama jenis, oh jika dunia yang homophobic ini melihat mereka, berakhirlah cinta bahkan hidup kedua insan ini.

"Aniki...nghhh.. tunggu.. aaghhh.."

Kali ini Sasuke tak dapat protes apalagi menolak Itachi, bagaimana bisa ia menghindari kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan, panas menggairahkan, menggelitik birahinya hingga bangkit sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Sasuke ingin lagi, lebih lagi.

"Akh.. hmnnn.. eghhh... " desahnya.

Mulut panas sang kakak tampaknya berhasil membuat adik tersayangnya yang sedingin es balok mencair, meleleh dalam gairah yang diciptakannya.

Puas. Atau bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Adiknya mendesah, pasrah, menolak dan menikmati. Itachi terus melancarkan 'serangan'nya. Ia menghisap kuat-kuat kejantanan adiknya yang basah, seolah menginginkan sesuatu keluar dari sana. Ah, hiburan macam apa ini.

Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, Itachi menyudahi aksi 'mencicipi'nya. Dan secara terburu dia melepaskan sabuk serta celananya, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri yang juga telah menegak sempurna. Sasuke sempat takjub, tak menyangka milik kakakknya akan tumbuh cukup besar. Well, itu pasti akan sakit. Itachi menuntun tangan putih Sasuke untuk menyentuh milik mereka dalam satu genggaman meskipun itu tidak mudah.

"Kau suka ketika milik kakak menyentuh milikmu, hn?" Sementara Itachi mulai menjamah permukaan lubang sempit Sasuke dibawah sana dengan telunjuknya yang menggelitik, kemudian memasukinya.

Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar saat menggenggam milik mereka berdua secara bersamaan, kehangatan dan sensasi erotis yang tercipta disana membuat akal sehat Sasuke benar-benar lenyap.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, ia tak mau mengakuinya-secara verbal-, sebagai gantinya ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil mulai mengocok milik mereka berdua, meremas dan memijat erotis seraya menggesekkan perlahan kejantanan mereka bersamaan.

"kakak... AH!.. hng.. ukh.." rintih Sasuke.

Jari telunjuk kakaknya itu panjang dan besar, dan kini sedang menginvasi lubangnya yang mungil dan 'perawan' , tentu Sasuke merasa sakit. Tapi, Sasuke tahu ini dilakukan kakaknya untuk mempersiapkannya nanti, Ah, kakaknya memang sangat menyayanginya, bahkan dalam keadaan dikuasai nafsu seperti ini, ia masih menjaga Sasuke.

Cairan bening yang merupakan cairan pelumas keluar perlahan dari milik keduanya mempermudah Sasuke untuk mempercepat gerakan mengocoknya, semakin panas dan erotis, Sasuke tidak tahan.

"enghh.. hmnn.. ahh... kakak... kakak.. oh.. kak.. ahh.."

Entah apa maksudnya Sasuke menjadi begitu intens memanggil kakaknya dalam rintihannya, terdengan seperti memohon dan memanja sekaligus.

"Pintar." Itachi menyeringai puas mendengar desahan adiknya yang begitu manis. Ah, atau erotis. Dia suka bagaimana permukaan tangan halus Sasuke mengocok miliknya. Dia tahu ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke. Tapi Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari ini.

Itachi menambahkan jari keduanya ke dalam lubang sempit adiknya. Lalu menggerakkannya keluar masuk dalam tempo yang teratur. Rasanya menjerat dan begitu kencang. Itachi tak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia ingin miliknya segera menjamah lubang itu dan memenuhinya.

Ah, tentunya, kapanpun sang adik kesayangannya ini siap.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan memandang sang kakak, terlihat matanya begitu berkaca-kaca, basah oleh airmata yang menggenang, mata itu memandang penuh hasrat dan cinta.

"kakak, aku ingin dirimu sekarang.. kumohon.."

Ayolah, Sasuke tak pernah memohon pada siapapun kan? dan tak hanya diucapkan lewat mulutnya saja, Sasuke secara insting melebarkan kakinya dihadapan Itachi, memperlihatkan lubang merah jambu yang sempit dan menggiurkan pada sang kakak.

Undangan sang adik yang terlalu menggoda itu sukses menyulut gairah Itachi pada puncaknya. Ia dengan segera mengangkat sebelah kaki Sasuke, dan dengan nafas yang memburu ia memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang itu dalam satu hentakkan keras. Itachi memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi hangat dan menjerat dari bawah sana. Ini adalah dosa termanis yang pernah ia perbuat seumur hidupnya.

"S-sasuke. Hhh..." Dan secara perlahan nan lembut, Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk dengan ritme teratur untuk penyesuaian.

Sasuke menahan nafas saat milik kakaknya yang besar itu menginvasi lubangnya. Matanya terpejam kuat dan bulir airmata kini benar-benar jatuh ke pipinya, kenapa begini sakit? biasanya ia bisa menahan semua rasa sakit dari serangan musuh, tapi kali ini?

"kakak... ahh.. Aniki.. mnhhh.."

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha rileks dan menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran sang kakak. Akhirnya aku bisa bersatu dengan kakak-bathin Sasuke dengan lugunya.

"aku milikmu, kak.. Aku sepenuhnya milikmu.. aku mencintaimu.."

ungkapan cinta yang sungguh terlarang.

Itachi membungkukkan badannya, masih menggenggam sebelah kaki Sasuke agar tetap terangkat. Dia ingin melihat lebih dekat ekspresi adik kesayangannya ini. Sasuke begitu menggoda. Wajahnya merah, mulutnya terbuka melontarkan desahan nikmat. Membuat rasa panas menjalari sekujur tubuh Itachi hingga ia berkeringat. Sesekali rambut legam panjangnya jatuh di wajah Sasuke. Itachi mempercepat pergerakannya. Menghentakkan pinggulnya kian keras, menimbulkan bunyi decakan becek yang erotis. Sasuke terlihat semakin 'tersiksa' dan 'menikmati'. Lubangnya meremas kuat dan menghisap milik Itachi seolah ingin menelannya. Sementara kejantanan Itachi yang tidaklah kecil itu terus menghujam lubang sempit adiknya tanpa ampun, seolah ingin mengoyaknya.

"Ya. Bagus adikku, hh seperti itu-" Itachi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, "-remas terus milik kakak."

"ka-kakak... oh Kami-sama.. akhh.. yurushite.."

Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan segala gejolak, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya merangkul tengkuk Itachi, ia meminta kehangatan disitu.

"cium aku, kak.. katakan kau cinta padaku, aku ingin dengar.." rengeknya disela desahan dan rintihan.

Lubang Sasuke kian lama kian licin dan semakin ganas meremas dan memijat milik sang kakak, tubuhnya pun bergerak terguncang mengikuti irama permainan sang kakak, mereka lupa bahwa kegiatan terlarang itu dilakukan di luar ruangan yang bila siapapun ada yang lewat dan melihat pemandangan erotis itu, dipastikan mereka akan segera melakukan masturbasi ditempat.

"kakak.. mana ciuman untukku, kau tak mencintaiku?"

entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi semanja itu pada kakaknya.

"Kau manja, adikku." Tanpa menunggu sang adik mengulang permintaannya, Itachi segera melahap bibir mungil adiknya. Menciuminya dengan kalap dan tidak sabaran. Sementara godaan dari ciuman itu membangkitkan gairah Uchiha sulung ini semakin jadi. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya berulang-ulang dengan tempo cepat hingga tubuh Sasuke agak terguncang.

"Seperti ini, hn?" Itachi kembali menciumi bibir itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau mau aku memanjakan lubangmu dan menciummu? Anak nakal."

Ah, inilah yang diinginkan Sasuke, Itachi sama sekali tidak salah tebak bahwa yang paling disukai adiknya ini adalah berciuman panas kala bercinta, dan kini Sasuke semakin terbang menaiki tangga surganya.

"enghh.. kakak.. ughh.. uhmnn.. Ahhhh.. " erangnya disela ciuman-ciuman panas.

Suara kecupan ganas yang disertai nafas yang memburu, decakan basah dan suara tamparan kala kulit bertemu kulit membuat alunan erotis yang mendorong keduanya untuk lebih cepat mencapai puncak surgawinya.

"A-agh.. agh.. kakak.. ngghh.. OH KAMI-SAMA.. kak.. maaf.. aku.. oh.. AAHHH..."

Sayang sekali, orgasme memilih Sasuke sebagai target pertamanya, cairan kenikmatan Sasuke muncrat dengan tak terkendali ke perut, dada, hingga sebagian ke mukanya. Dan lagi-lagi, bahkan saat-saat terakhir, Sasuke masih mampu mempersembahkan lukisan terindah di wajahnya untuk sang kakak agar segera menyusulnya.

"hmnn.. aku.. menunggumu, kak.. aku siap.. "

Dan lihatlah itu, wajah manis Sasuke terkotori-ah bukan-terhiasi cairan kenikmatannya. Itachi berhasil memanjakan adik kesayangannya ini. Wajah itu merona dan menatap sang kakak secara menggoda. Itachi menjilati tetesan cairan itu dari wajah sang adik. Rasanya bercampur keringat dan Itachi suka itu. Ia lalu kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, sama terburunya dengan gerakkannya di bawah sana. Itachi mempercepat pergerakkannya saat rasa panas semakin menjalarinya hingga ujung kepala. Sesekali ia menggeram nikmat.

"Tatap kakak, Sasuke... Hh." Itachi meracau lagi.

Dan detik berikutnya, ketika Sasuke tak melepaskan tatapannya dari mata sang kakak, Itachi mencapai klimaksnya. Dia tak sempat menunda sebentar, hingga ia menyemburkan cairannya yang tidak sedikit di dalam Sasuke.

Itachi terengah, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sana. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Lalu Itachi mencium kening sang adik dengan mesra. Dan dia tidak sedikitpun menyesal atas apa yang barusan terjadi.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kemesraan sang kakak, Sasuke langsung merangkul erat leher sang kakak yang sedang menciumi keningnha, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Itachi.

"biarkan-aku begini sebentar.. " bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis pelan merasakan rasa panas benih cinta sang kakak yang mulai meleleh keluar, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa kotor atau ternodai, bahkan sebaliknya, ia merasa bahagia menjadi milik Itachi - bukan sebagai adik tentunya.

"kakak.. bila aku meminta ini berlanjut.. jika aku menginginkan dirimu bukan sebagai kakakku, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sasuke pelan didalam 'persembunyian' nya.

Sasuke tahu itu berat dan tak mungkin, terlebih mereka sesama jenis, laki-laki dan perempuan saja, bila mereka bersaudara sudah tak mungkin dan nista, apalagi mereka yang sesama lelaki?

"se-setidaknya, dalam hubungan rahasia, jadikan aku .. kekasihmu kak.."

Dan Itachi tersenyum lembut, membelai rambut legam Sasuke lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Apapun untuk adikku..." Gumamnya. "Percayalah, aku juga menginginkanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu dengan cara yang berbeda dari sekedar saudara."

Itachi menatap sosok dibawahnya dengan teduh. Tatapannya tulus dan hangat seperti biasa. Kali ini dia tidak akan menghindar atau menyangkal lagi. Ini memang aneh dan menentang hukum alam. Tapi perasaan mereka begitu sama.

Kini, lebih dari sekedar kakak, Itachi akan terbiasa menjaga dan mencintai Sasuke sebagai seorang kekasih yang beruntung. Jika orang-orang menyebutnya tersesat atau salah jalan. Maka dia bersumpah dia ingin tersesat saja selamanya. Tersesat bersama Sasuke. Bersama adik kesayangannya. Adik yang ia cintai.


End file.
